


Jervis Tetch X Fem dom Reader: At a whim

by megertles



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, F/M, I want jervis to be lovingly topped, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, choking maybe, fem dom but loving, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megertles/pseuds/megertles
Summary: I just want 4'11' Jervis to be lovingly topped by a woman taller than him. Our boi deserves love and by god I'll give it to him. Reader comes across as a bit thicc. fem reader. Porn with a bit of plot.
Relationships: Sexual - Relationship, fem dom - Relationship, lovers - Relationship, sub jervis, work together and eventually fuck
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was quite an unusual pairing one even he himself didn't think would ever happen. He had only ever had eyes for one woman and if he had to be honest with himself he knew he wasn't the type of man to be in the sights of many other people or really anyone at all, so keeping to his one was just fine.

He'd long made peace with that and took joy in his own looks and lifestyle. He was far too busy for romance and worrying about the whims of women. Years of being a bachelor left him paying no mind even when the occasional person did look his way with interest. The hallucinations and constant badgering of voices in his head also helped to be sure he never took notice.

His own ignorance made sure he had never even noticed her getting so close to him. He was not unfamiliar with partnerships and working with others of his caliber. And the now obvious, as he looked back on it, compliments and constant attention from her went directly over his head. Sometimes literally. Not that she wasn't a lovely thing but well he just really never thought about it too much until one day she clapped her hands together and with a grin as bright as always said,

"Jervis you really are a genius!"

Kind words were not something he was often privy to and actually made him look to her. Often when he did he did so distractedly, his mind going much too quickly to catch the admiring gaze in her eye. But this time, so directly spoken to, he looked directly at her from his seat at the table feeling his cheeks get just a smidge warmer. It was nice to be credited for his work. As much as he acted otherwise he did take immense pride in his academic achievements and work, people often forgot the scientist beneath the hat. Ready to return her kindness with a thank you he turned expecting her to be sitting waiting patiently as usual as he worked.  
The sight that instead met his eyes made him completely freeze. 

She was indeed sitting there waiting for the next step of the device construction process, but was leaned forward so much trying to see his handiwork that her exponential cleavage was all but out in front of him. The dress she had worn, which he later would realize she wore on purpose, was low cut directly across her breasts and pushing them up making it very much nearly impossible not to have your eyes drawn to. The warmth in his cheeks flooded almost immediately and he feigned a cough so he could look away.

This was not the first time this had happened. Not even close, at his height being face to face with breasts wasn't something he was unused to. He tended to try to not make it obvious that he was looking and sometimes he honestly wasn't even trying to look; they would just always be at eye level. It would be funny if it didn't get him labeled a pervert. This time though he was sitting at the workbench somewhat more equally sat to her height so he didn't have an excuse. 

She seemed to not take any mind and waited for him to continue whatever he was about to say before his coughing fit. Eyes back to her he avoided looking down which was admittedly very hard as she seemed to have moved her arm under her chest resting comfortably against the table now. It was in that awkward moment of forced clarity and looking at her face he suddenly realized just how lovely she really was. Of course he knew that, but always so caught up with himself he didn't pay much mind. Maybe in his own obsession with Alice he had failed to remember her always there.

No that wasn't true was it? He often thought her quite beautiful. But the necessity of his work and the importance of her kindness in assisting him quite frankly left him afraid. He had no interest being hurt. And he knew a man like him had little chance with a woman like this. It wasn't easy to find someone who worked so well and treated him so kindly in a city like this. He couldn't very well scare her off with his own somewhat sad male wants.  
The entire time he thought he still hadn't spoken which earned a quizzical hum from her sensing his possible confusion.

"Jervis?"

Saying his name out loud was the final piece that made everything click into place. He was a liar. A filthy liar. Even to himself he had to lie otherwise he would never get anything done. The truth was the woman sitting near him was in his mind at every moment, when he was alone she plagued his thoughts with images of her sweet smile and full soft lips. How he had been so lucky to find her yet so cursed. He was a composed enough man to at least act like everything was fine. But the days she came wearing new denier stockings or when he caught her perfume as she walked past him with the sway to her hip...often led to him excusing himself to the restroom.

Shamefully with his hand around his cock he would cover his mouth with a gloved hand often biting into his own fist as he desperately tried to relieve his throbbing mess. Thoughts of her purring words and lovely eyes danced through his head as he tried to imagine what they would look like filled with desire or reacting to his cock inside of her. He wanted her so badly and as the months had passed he found himself in the bathroom more and more each day. Now even every night when he was given the time to actually sleep in a bed, which did not come often, he could only press up against a pillow thrusting into it wantonly desperate to hear her voice sigh his name. 

Even in his dreams she was there and he felt like he was going to go mad. It was getting to the point where the once impossible thoughts of wanting to pin her down somehow crept into his mind more and more. He needed her. He wanted to make love to her so badly he almost couldn't hide the erections the sight of her gave him anymore. Which was exactly what was happening now as he fought every fiber of his being to not look directly at her cleavage again. But a strange look in her eye suddenly hit him like a wall of bricks at full force. The unmistakable tint of a blush and in her gaze was...lust? 

As somewhat under-experienced as he was he knew lust in a woman's eyes when he saw it. Maybe just disbelief that what he was seeing was real and not just another dream and hallucination. She really was looking at him with shy wanting in her face. What a lovely expression it was. He had no idea how to react to it. It was like almost every single fantasy and dirty want he had had suddenly flew out of his head in an instant. It wasn't until her lips parted then she suddenly bit her lip did he finally utter a sound.

She had had enough. The dress and the clear flirting, weeks and weeks of it. She would have given up if she didn't suspect that he might like her too. And now like she could sense his feelings her hands came forward onto the table and she leaned over even more. In a moment she was a vixen. A hungry predator fixated on him as she could tell from the way his face reddened and the way his weight shifted to hide himself under the table that he wanted her. And god did she want him. She spoke again as if asking if he was alright but her voice was very clear with seductive undertones,

"Jervis? Are you alright?"

He finally swallowed as his gaping mouth made his mouth a bit dry.

"I-uh just fine my-" his eyes went down to her cleavage again as she shifted her weight needlessly, "-my dear." his voice was a bit quiet all of a sudden which was all the confirmation she needed. Finally getting up he began to sweat as he watched her, she came around the corner of the table with an exaggerated sway to her hips. Finally able to see just how tight the dress was it seemed to have ridden up her thighs quite a bit. He hadn't noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual panty hose today. Against all his current panicking he still spoke kind as ever as her hand came up to the table sliding along it while she walked over. Perhaps just an awkward need to fill the silence and cover his embarrassment. 

"That's a lovely dress."

It made her smile more than she already was and finally she was standing next to him. With a flick of her hand on suit jacket shoulder she brushed off non existent dust. 

"Thank you~"

So close to him now he started to shrink down, sinking back into the chair he had been sitting in the entire time. She followed suit and with one hand on his shoulder she looked down at him with a sweet smile as if this was all just a normal happening.

"May I have a seat?"

The words made his heartbeat, which was already in his ears pounding away, begin to crash as wordlessly now completely lost in the sight of her before him he nodded enthusiastically. Taking his yes immediately in one movement she reached up and slipped his hat off tossing it onto the table behind them before sliding onto his lap with a sudden heavy breath like he had finally given her permission to let go.


	2. Part 2: At her whim~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very steamy I hope yall enjoy this as much as I do

Her hips enveloped around him easily. Jervis could only look up at her with a face frozen in all he could describe as maybe awe or bafflement. But the feeling of her warm soft thighs coming over his quickly made sure it was all he could really focus on. 

That and with the way her legs spread very easily flashed her panties to him as she sat on his lap had his mind spinning. It took all he had not to whimper as her tight dress rode up her legs. But he barely had time to focus on that as her breasts were very quickly right in front of his face.

He had to force his eyes to peer up above them just to look at her which immediately made the quivering tent begin to pitch in his pants.

"O-oh-"

Was all he could utter aloud as she smiled and brought her arms up to rest on his shoulders. She looked slightly down at him from her perch on his lap and looked incredibly pleased with herself. 

"I've always wanted to do this."

She said almost with a purr as one of her fingers moved to brush a lock of his hair. The wooden chair made him feel even more trapped under her weight, not that he was complaining. He was sweating already which it felt like she could sense. But she just played with a lock of his hair which tickled his cheek slightly immediately sending many more shivers through him then he expected.

He had never seen a woman so in power over him before. The way her eyes looked at him with lust and purpose told him exactly what was going to happen. At least what he hoped would. So this must be what a mouse feels like in front of a snake he thought, albeit an incredibly sexy and voluptuous snake, what a lucky day to be a mouse. Her movement snapped him from his distracted mind that even now still attempted to ramble off.

She was far enough back on his lap that she wasn't sitting directly on his crotch. Which he was almost glad for as the erection he could feel forming made his face redden. It was extremely visible from his pants which he usually worked so hard to hide, to have it out now unable to move or shield himself was a new feeling. Unused to such a position he felt incredibly shy, which he supposed was what she wanted. And that he realized was incredibly sexy.

He had never thought of himself as a particularly submissive man until that moment. The sudden tight squeeze of her thighs as she went to bite her lip made him want nothing more than for her do whatever she pleased to him.  
She seemed to be thinking like she was excited herself and deciding what she wanted to do first. 

She had been fantasizing over this moment for so long she wanted to be sure everything about it was as good as it could be. To his surprise though the look in her lustful face softened as in that moment she was happy to finally be close to him like this.

"Jervis~"

She sighed before the arms on his shoulders came in and her hands pulled his face up to hers. She kissed him with extreme passion soft and deep with a breathy sigh of content. He practically unraveled beneath her and on instinct his hands went to her back pulling her in slightly closer.

It was a truly loving kiss which only made his insides burn more. She kissed him so sweetly yet fervently that when she pulled back she actually gasped for air. He had never been kissed like that in his life. Suddenly he understood why men would die for love and wanted nothing more than to completely melt away into this feeling.

She spoke while still catching her breath her face an inch from his with an almost shy but pouty look,

"Do you think about me too?"

As she said that her hand came down to his chest fingers pawing through the fabric of suit happy to finally feel his body. The blush on her face told him she was shy to ask, she had suspected but had no idea if she was just being hopeful or not. Her words were like nectar to him he responded without hesitation at all no longer ashamed to admit the truth now that her intoxicating thighs squeezed around him.

"Yes!"

He sighed voice heavy with lust as he let his hand go up her back with wanton need. 

"Every night my darling-"

Her face went scarlet as he called her darling and with another sigh of happy near swooning she went in again for a kiss. He met her lips arms pressing into her body desperate for her to know she was right and how just how much he needed her every night. His embrace got her excited and she kissed him again much harder. 

Leaning into him her breasts pushed up against him. So long he had wanted to feel them after hours and hours of only being able to look even when he wasn't trying to. They felt even better than he imagined as they looked ready to simply spill out of her already slipping dress.

They squeezed along his body soft and pressing which made his head spin. The tent in his pants now almost painfully pushing up against his belt he nearly let out a whine. She pulled back and suddenly grabbed his hands placing them directly onto her chest her face looking flushed.

"Touch me~"

Was all she said which he quickly obliged letting out a moan as the feeling of them in his palms made his cock twitch. Immediately he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra under the fabric. But it was the expression on her face as she tensed up from his touch that was enough to make him want to cum already.

He squeezed both eagerly and let out a whimper as her face twisted in pleasure completely melting at finally being touched by him. It was an expression he wanted to see again and again with his cock buried in her finally starting to get into much lewder more domineering thoughts again. He found her nipples easily and let his thumbs brush both at the same time which made her let out a sound so sweet he moaned in response. 

The buds felt all the more stimulated through fabric and wanting to see her make that noise again he gave a slight gentle pinch. The delicious moan she let out was only better by the way her hands suddenly gripped at the front of his suit clearly desperate for him. Such a lovely soft sight he wanted to play with her breasts and make her sigh all over him for hours. 

But it didn't last as her hand smoothed down his stomach and went directly over his bulge. She gave a sudden squeeze while looking down to see it for herself.He tensed up shuddering hard after months of being so touch starved he moaned out loud. She was impressed by the size as he was pretty average for a man his height not carrying through all the way to all his parts.

The sudden change in her expression again tore his eyes from her breasts which he kneaded greedily wanting to tear the dress down. But the way she suddenly shifted from sweet to that in control look again almost made him freeze.

The question she suddenly asked with that sweet but purring voice made his spine tense in a wonderful way.

"Show me?"

If he got any hotter in the face he couldn't tell as he already felt at his limit. Her hand smoothed over the bulge again as she looked at him eagerly.

"Show me what you do every night."

He swallowed from the drool he didn't even realize was there and without a second of hesitation reached down ready to tear his belt open. She had suddenly stopped touching him and actually leaned back trusting the chair and his weight to keep them both balanced.

This only made her appear even higher above him which he could clearly tell. It only made his pace quicken as he fumbled with his pants his hard on quick to almost burst out from his slacks but still trapped by his boxers. The way she sat over him like that made his cock throb harder than any lonesome night or time in the bathroom ever had. Pulling his pants open his hand went to his waistband ready to reveal himself.

He almost paused unsure if she was going to ask him anything else ignoring the way wanting to be ordered a little made his face burn. She could see his pause and smiled letting her hand come up to his ear and rubbed his lobe softly.

"Please?"

It sounded submissive. But was clearly done in a way meant to purposefully rile him up, like he was in power but she so clearly was. He reached down eager to please her and pulled his boxers down his other hand pulling his cock free. His head was already slick and a bit red from a near painful need to cum. Wrapping his hand near his head he let his thumb spread the pre-cum around which made him tense up from the gratifying feeling of finally being touched. 

He glanced up to her hoping this was what she wanted as his hand started to making small circular motions around his sensitive tip. She was looking directly down at his cock taking in the entire sight on full display for her.

Almost immediately he started pumping his hand up and down as quickly slicking his whole length from all this excitement. She purred again and leaned back even more just to stare down directly at his shaft as he jerked himself off for her.  
It would have felt humiliating if it didn't feel so good. 

The way her lips parted like she wanted to eat him up only made him squeeze himself harder glad finally for a reprieve on himself even if it was just his own hand. The sight of her looking down on him only encouraged moans from his lips as he enjoyed slicking his hand up and down his now very wet length. She was such lovely inspiration.

"Oh- oh darling- so- so enchanting-"

He panted enjoying just the sight of her. The sudden tensing of her thighs as her cunt yearned for him he could feel which almost made him stop in fear of bursting.

His words and pants under her made her finally move and she reached up and actually took a hold of the back of his head and leaned it back so he was looking right up at her. It only made his pace speed up.

"Will you make love to me?"

Her voice so soft yet so clearly leading made him shudder. He spoke voice heavy with lust as he continued to pump his cock.

"Yes! Yes darling! A-a thousand times!"

His answer made her bite her lip before sliding in towards his lap. Her hips suddenly in contact with his cock pinning it between them both. Her warm thigh pressed against it just as her breasts pushed up against his neck and chin leaving him completely immobile between her and the chair. 

Her breasts up against his face made him feel dizzy but not as much as how she grabbed his shoulders and back and started to grind against his length with sudden reckless abandon. He could feel her wetness through her panties the texture of the fabric only teasing the base and side of his shaft all the more.

Her warmth was so close to him teasing him beyond all hope but it felt so incredibly good. His hands that had been at a loss as to where to grab finally went to her hips as he tried his best to rock his hips with hers. His fingers digged in slightly for better grip which only made her moan so softly in his ear he again thought he might cum right at that moment.

He wanted to please her so badly. She wanted him, him of all people, enough to do all this and to beg and ask to see him. He wanted to see her on his cock happy and moaning because of him. Whatever she wanted he would give her.   
Like she had read his mind she suddenly pulled back and without warning took hold of his cock herself. The sound he let out he would not be proud of later. 

With how slick he already was her hand smoothed down it easily. He threw his head back as he cried out from the incredible sudden stimulation. A tight grip around him she started to pump his cock clearly enjoying the feeling of his thickness in her palm.

"O-Oh god! oh-"

He moaned incoherently as she stroked his length for him. It felt even better than he could have imagined from all the nights he closed his eyes and pretended it was her hands helping him. It seemed to be working her up just as much as him and with a heavy breath she started to pull back. In an easy move she suddenly stood up off the chair and his lap leaving his completely alone.  
Immediately missing her against him he almost reached out to her wistfully but the suddenly tighter grip she kept on his shaft kept him in place.

In one easy movement she reached down and let her panties fall from her legs. His gaze followed the lovely lace as it trailed down her skin and he whimpered desperate for her to return to him. "darling..." He whined unable to do much else. She released him while she moved to kick them off her ankle. She wasn't even wearing heels yet she still towered. 

"Exquisite...."

Was all he could say in response. He had never felt quite so small in that moment and it had never felt as good as it did then. Cock out for her to see as she stared at him with clear intent more pre-cum came from his head. Moving back to him he was elated when before she fully slid back onto his thighs she reached up and pulled the front of her dress down finally letting her breasts bounce out in front of him. Perked nipples greeted him as her face flushed with desire.

His hands went to them automatically with eyes wide in awe ready to start devouring her but the way she suddenly pressed up into him again stopped him. Her wetness pressed up against the front of his shaft just as her chest pushed into his face. Almost completely smothered against the chair his face twisted into ecstasy as he felt like he might just pass out.

But the light pulling of his hair from her fingers stopped him from simply giving in to that whim. He moaned wanting to cum immediately on those lovely breasts that squished up against his face.

The sudden near roughness in her voice got his attention as she pulled back finally ready.

"I want your cock."

Suddenly so incredibly lewd compared to her sweet mewlings made him whimper again. It was a demand. She wanted it and she would take it. The fingers in his hair tightening only made him nod vigorously as he responded like on command.

"Oh- yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me please!"

She hadn't even asked him to beg but he was so eager to. Such filthy words from a mouth like his made her move in on him desperate now to make him beg more.

Without a moment of hesitation she stood up slightly and took hold of the base of his shaft. She readied to lower down slowly but from the sheer wetness of them both his head squeezed into her effortlessly. His breath caught ready to moan but thanks to how turned on she was and ready to take a cock in one fluid movement she suddenly sat down completely onto him without warning. Being all the way inside of her so fast he cried out loudly in pleasure as she squeezed around him.

But the face she made as he slid into her was possibly the most intoxicating thing he'd ever seen. Her face softened and curled up in complete bliss for a moment. Pausing on his lap she savored the feeling barely moving and only softly rocked her hips forward once.

"Oh~ Jervis~"

She sighed as she clearly was enjoying feeling all of him in her. He couldn't put to words how good she finally felt as his fingers dug into his hips, his breathing was ragged now from such a heavy wave of stimulation so quickly.

"D-darling! Yes darling yes!"

He sighed wanting her to feel good. He wanted to see her use his cock as much as she wanted. He didn't dare move as she started to rock back and forth rolling her hips enjoying how he felt all the way inside. The sway of her hips was slow as she let him stir inside her. Quickly she moved in to kiss him again so lovingly he felt like he would get whiplash from how fast pace kept changing. 

But he would never complain as now she was completely melting as her fingers twisted up into his suit lapels clearly on a high from how good his cock felt. The mewl she let out for him made his grip tighten and he realized they were making the sweetest love he'd ever had.

She spoke into his ear as one of her hands weaved into his hair again. "Jervis..." she said with a small rock of her hips. "Jervis it's so good.." she whispered with a heave of her chest. He felt like he had just fallen in love and wanted to die and live in that moment forever. He let his hands go to her thighs caressing as he moved to kiss her again, "Is that right darling?"

That spurred her into more and the pace of her rocking started to speed up. He grunted steeling himself for another pace change wondering for a split moment if this was what edging was.

He couldn't deny how much he wanted it faster but if this was all she ever did he would surely die happy. The sudden grip at his bow tie snapped him from his thought and told him he had a slight choking kink he wasn't even aware was there. With a hungry gasp she pulled her hips up. Her feet found the sides of the chair letting her suddenly get footing and without hesitating she started to fuck him senselessly.


End file.
